


bluh

by Anonymous_Lurking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lurking/pseuds/Anonymous_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and dave are a couple. They do what they do? (Idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dave n john

**Author's Note:**

> Just now i wrote this in one go at 1:39am. I really have no idea what the point of it is. But I can say its not finished yet. I may edit it later but for now enjoy randomness. Also this is my first time posting here :)

You love him so much. You love the way he only takes off his shades for you, and you only. His eyes are like the most marvelous ruby treasures. You love the way his platinum blonde hair sways in the air. There is so much about him you love that the list can go on for years into paradox space. But what you love most about dave, is the fact that he is yours and viseversa. 

You look longingly into his once hidden ruby eyes, and press forward into his chest. Then move swiftly with utmost care until your lips are on his. Every time you kiss is always like the first time. He pulls away and leans next to your ear.

"Hey John, guess what?",he whispers.

"Shut up dave,we were in the middle of making out. Seriously moment is lost dude." You giggle as your hands cup his face.

"Oh shut it egderp. You ruined it first with your ugly mug" he responds.

"Wow real mature dave. Just like-Wow." You move on your tiptoes so your foreheads come in contact. He then proceeds to open his mouth.

" hey I said shut-" you stop him by planting yet another kiss on his warm lips.

"Okay let me finish for once asshat," he says when he backs out of the kiss and dodges the next one which results into a peck on his cheek,"i was gonna say I made us a reservation at this cool fancy shmancy restraunt." 

You wrap your hands around his waist and respond,"sounds nice, davey wavey"

"Hey, that name is ironic as fuck johnny boy!" He exclaims.

You laugh outloud knowing that he still a bit flustered by the baby name bro used to call him. You still haven't closed your mouth so instead you put it to use,"Hey dave guess what?"

"No not dave guess what. You didn't guess when i told you too so know for payback I ain't gonna guess." You look up to see him pouting at you and can't stop the giggle leaving your lips.

"Geez I was just gonna say I loved you! But it seems my love is not what you want."you say exasperated.

"Of course not. Only have you for your body" he says and suddenly starts to tickle you.

"Hahahaha-fuc-haha-dav-wheeze-sto-ahaha!" You yell loudly at your lover but he seems relentless to ever stop.

"Dave!" You keep trying to tell him to stop though.

After a couple of minutes of being breathless, he stops. He then picks you up bridal-style and goes up the stairs to your room. The he carelessly tosses you on the bed and you make an hmpf sound when landing.

"Wow way to treat me like trash." You say when getting up from the bed.  
He turns to look at you and opens his yap,"Finest way to treat you like your looks."

Wow rude he is rude. So when he comes near the bed ready to lie down you push him.

"Dogs sleep on the groud!" You yell laughing.

"Godamn it egderp." Is the only respond you get.

Eventually he gets up off the ground and lies next to you. He wraps his arms around you and your bodies mold together. Then darkness consumes you both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a looooong time ago the thing is ao3 logged me out. And here's the kicker: I forgot my username. That's right folks I remembered my password but not my username. Then I sorta procrastinated at posting it. So yeah im a huge procrastinater and now here we have this! *Also this has a plot now ;)*

You wake up to the feeling of slobber in your hair. Godamn it strider. This is one of the things you don't love about him. I mean hey can't expect to love absolutely everything right?

"Dave, wakey wakey eggs n bakey." You try to arouse him from slumber but the only response you get back is muffled mumbling."Daaaaaaaave~"

"Nope. Strider not available right now. Try again in 2 hours."Is the response you get from the blonde man.  
"Dave. If you don't get up I will mess around with your turntables. Possibly hide them." You huff in annoyance.  
"Guhhughuhghguhghuuuuhhhhnmnmn."

 

You then proceed to push him off the bed. 

"Godamn egbert stop making me kiss the ground. I might just consider dating it instead of you!"screams dave currently on the floor.

"Shut up dave and go brush your mouth it stinks. Bluh, I gotta get your slobber out of my hair too." You exclaim as you get out of bed and start walking to the bathroom with dave following along when he got off the floor.

You go to the mirror and see the amount of slob stuck in your hair. Dave really outdid himself this time around with this much slob.ewwwww. You decide to take a morning shower.

After the shower you find dave downstairs getting supplies for breakfast. 

"Toast and egg" you ask the blonde.

"Sure."

And with that you take out the bread and eggs. Along with a pan and spatula. You put dave on bread duty but even then you still feel as if he's gonna burn down your home. You've been to the strider household tons of times and you think this just proves your case. He had never had a real handmade dinner until he visited your old home in Washington. Ahh now numerous memories flow through your brain. You sure miss your dad in Washington but you left for college in texas for a biology degree. Who knew dave went to the same one. After you both graduated and became a thing, you guys decided to make yourselves a life together in this ho- beep beep. Is. Is that? You turn around to see the toaster on fire.  
"DAAAVEE!!"

So breakfast turned out to be burnt toast to the finest crisp with a side of eggs. Your gut feeling was right about leaving dave on bread duty. You will never make that mistake again.  
"Hey dave, you said something about a reservation to a fancy shmancy restraunt the other night?" Your question is responded with a grunt of approval while his mouth was full of egss. Ew manners."So whens that?"

His reply takes about a minute as he swallows the eggs in his mouth,"Tonight."

"Dave! That's too soon! And very unexpected for me!?"

"Thats your fault. But i expect you to wear a tux for ironic purposes. Probably a pink one." He states as a matter of factly.

"Bluh. You make things difficult."

"Yeah love ya too ,babe."

The rest of the day goes without a hitch and the time for your leave coming near.


End file.
